Miracles DO Happen
by Eragona Wind
Summary: A story of a girl with amazing blue blood powers, and is changed forever when she meets a young boy named Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…I think I might do a story based on the Blue Blood novels. I've only read the first and second, and I do NOT own the book. It belongs to Melissa De La Cruz.**

I muttered. The realization that I was different in such a big way was a shock to me. Wouldn't it be to you?

It was Sunday I suppose. That was the day my life changed. The day I realized my parents had been lying to me for years… My whole life in fact. Why hadn't they told me? Well, I suppose I WOULD'VE thought they were off their rocker. But still…Hatred doesn't go away in a day. Being super natural is stunning. Maybe even beautiful in way. I turned down the radio in my small lime sports car.

_There's a she-wolf in your closet _

_Let it out so it can breathe_

I snarled and turned off the radio completely. For all I knew, there COULD be a she-wolf in my stupid closet. This stuff didn't just go away in a day. My car swerved around the sharp curves. Reflexes I guess. My parents had froze when I had mentioned what the Committee had said earlier that day, about the Blue Bloods and stuff. I freaked out when I had asked if it was true and they had hesitated before nodding slowly, in sync. I had stormed out, eyes blazing and my ample chest heaving in anger. A scream practically broke past my lips as I thought about it. Why, oh why, had they not told me. But I already knew the answer. Sirens broke the silence and I sighed. I did NOT need another stupid ticket. I slammed the break hard, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Ma'am, you were speeding WAY past the speed limit." The police officers head poked into the open window.

"You would too if your parents just told you that they'd lied to you for your whole life!" I grumbled under my breathe. His clear blue eyes studied me. Why didn't he say, "Excuse me, what did you say young lady?" and get it over with.

"I think I know how that feels. Let me introduce myself, I'm Thomas Hilton." He held his hand out to me. I stared at him, then I took his surprisingly gentle hand in mine and shook it.

"I'm um Lilah Valance," I smiled my dazzling smile that would've stunned most boys into silence but he just smiled back.

"Ms. Valance, I understand how you feel, so I'll let it slid this time," he winked and my smile faded about 900 degrees, "Just please, slow down and we'll try and prevent the Red Bloods from getting hurt." He smiled an identical 1,000 degree smile that made me sway on the spot, let my hand go and walked to his police car.

**Thanks guys! I hope I can continue. I may not though with my boredness. XD I hope to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I think I might do another chapter! Kk hope you like it! ^.^**

I stumbled back into my car, tripping on the thresh hold of the door. I cursed loudly and slumped into my seat. I shook and rubbed my arms, feeling as if a piece of me had just been stolen and thrown into a crocodile pit. I started my car with unsteady hands and pulled, clumsily, out into the deserted street. I pushed the pedal down softly and drifted down the road, almost as if my car was reflecting my mood. I snapped out of my trance, snarled and slammed by foot violently down on the accelerator. My car shot forward and I glared straight ahead, trying not to notice the other part of me that was pulling away in a sporty police car.

THOMAS'S P.O.V.

The first time I set my eyes on the girl, I felt complete. I had never felt so happy. And then…Just like that, she was gone. My hand shook slightly as I turned my keys. No. I steadied my hand firmly, rage blooming in my chest. Why did she have to drive away? Why? I cursed beneath my breathe. My aqua eyes squeezed shut, and I shivered…I felt torn. So torn. Like I had been a completed puzzle and then…and then half of me was dismantled. My body went on auto drive and my mind was on overload. What was that legend…Ug. I could FEEL the thought and memory slipping through the clutching fingers of my mind. I gritted my teeth. Oh…Oh! I remembered!

_Sometimes when you meet a certain person, you can feel different things for them. And when you're separated, a weird feeling may occur. There can be physical symptoms and/or mental/emotions that seem, well, unnatural. _

_Physical symptoms:_

_Shaking_

_Shivering_

_Confusing_

_Anger_

_Light headedness_

_Mental/Emotional symptoms:_

_Feel like you were completed then when the other individual leaves you feel like you are torn in half and one part was stolen_

_Sadness_

_Helplessness…_

_Depres-…_

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. No way was I going to lose that card…My mind flashed back to the last moment I had set my eyes on the girl.

_The last minute before I had let her soft hand go, she'd slipped a small card into my hand, smiling a little. I had moved with speed too quick for a human to catch, or even a changing red blood, slipping another card into her hand. Her smile brightened some then. I had turned and climbed slowly into my car. Eyes wandering around the interior. And then…I saw her ice eyes again, glowing in my mind._

I pulled the card from my pocket without taking my eyes off the road. Curled handwriting swirled and twisted around the small piece of creamy paper. I grinned. Elegance…The perfect amount of grace, beauty, and elegance. My mind traced every line, every curve until I saw a faint outline of her. Lilah…A perfect name. I suppose it fits doesn't it?

LILAH'S P.O.V.

I pulled jerkily into my parent's driveway. I sat, staring blankly at the front door, wondering if I should go in. I jerked the door handle, enjoying hearing the crack of the joint as it strained to keep together. I sighed and slammed the door to my car and walked up to the front door, hating myself if I went in and calling myself a coward if I didn't. I pulled it open, slammed in behind me, and bolted up to my room. I heard my parent's voices calling from the kitchen.

"LILAH VALANCE! COME BACK HERE! WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I heard my mom's scream echo up to my hall. I snorted.

"NO CHANCE!" I screamed back, anger building in my stomach.

"DON"T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE! I WILL! YOU"RE GROUNDED!" When I heard that, my eyes fluttered to a halfway position.

"YOU JUST TRY THAT!" I yelled, almost calmly. Silence followed. And then…The phone rang. I dove for my room's phone, catching it before my parents line clicked in. "Get off the phone, mom," I ground my teeth painfully.

"No. I have the right to know what's going on with your life!" She said into the other line. A soft musical voice broke the quiet.

"Mrs. Valance, I assure you this is just a friendly call and has no reason to be monitored." My eyes shot open again. I recognized that voice. That was the voice of Thomas Hilton.

**Thanks guys! I hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys….I think I might continue this story after all! ^.^ Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

LILAH'S P.O.V.

The line with my mom's voice went dead and I turned my hesitant but excited attention to Thomas's voice.

"Hello…." He murmured into the line. Butterflies curled in my stomach.

"Hi!" I said too fast with excitement brimming over. I could see him smile.

"I'm glad too hear your voice again…" I could barely hear his soft voice, faint, as if he was unsure that that was the correct thing to say.

"I…Thank you I suppose," I grinned happily. "I…I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon actually."

"Maybe…maybe we should get together tonight and talk about something that I've been thinking about. It's really important," he added.

"Of course! I mean…Sure. I would love to. When should I be ready? Anything particular I should wear?" I gushed.

"Probably white-tie and well, maybe 8:30?" Thomas laughed. I blushed without knowing.

"Deal," I grinned.

"See you then…" He said, a tinge of happiness detectable in his voice.

"Oh course!" I exclaimed. I hung up softly.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOUNG LADY?" I heard my mom's voice ring around my room. I ground my teeth and clenched my jaw so hard it hurt my teeth.

"NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!" I screamed in reply, louder then necessary.

"IT SO IS! YOU"RE STILL MY DAUGHTER!"

""IT IS NOT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT ME? SINCE WHEN DID YOU TELLME THE _TRUTH_!" Silence followed. Clomping steps up the stairs and down my hallway announced my mom's arrival in advance.

"I've cared about you for all you life!" she hissed. "You…You…You ungrateful girl1" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Don't say _I'm_ ungrateful," I muttered sullenly. "I lived with you for my whole life and dealt with being adopted and now you tell me you've been lying to me all my life. Ungrateful my butt. You should be grateful that I even came back home." My voice rose to a loud hiss. My mother froze. My eyes were narrowed to bright hazel slits. She crumpled to the floor, sobs wracking her body. I stood straight and tall, not even stepping forward a little to help or check on her. "So don't talk about ungrateful to ME!" I snarled, whirled and slammed my bed room door.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Imma continue very soon. ^.^ Please comment. Only positive ones, although I wouldn't say no to small critique. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy.**

I plopped onto my back on my cushy black bed. I looked around. Neo blue stripped and patterned the black walls. I sighed. I…Why? Why had I said all that? But now that I think about it, it was all true. All my most violent feelings I'd ever had. I glared at the painted ceiling. I had to get up and go shopping for a white tie dress. Who cares what it cost. I didn't care whether or not they threw me out of this godforsaken house. I snatched my purse and opened my door with a jerk. It knocked into the wall, leaving a deep dent. I flew down the stairs, making a beeline for the door. My fathers strong hand flew out of no where and tried to grip my arm to pull me into the kitchen to talk. I pushed him away and stormed out the door.

"LILAH! COME BACK! REALLY! WE NEED TO HAVE A FAMILY DISCUSSON!" I heard him call after me as I climbed into my expensive little car.

"NO THANKS _FATHER!" _I screamed back. "THAT JUST TRANSLATES TO 'WE KNOW HOW YOU FEEL' 'WE'LL DO BETTER TO UNDERSTAND' BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

I reversed quickly, knocking over the neighbors garbage can with a clang. I saw my fathers hurt face watching me from the porch. A pang of guilt sped through me and left just as quickly. Let him be hurt. Let him feel whatever he wants. I don't care!

**THOMAS'S P.O.V.**

A lime green sports car sped past me and I blinked. Oh well, that one was close to speeding but not quite. I pulled out of the niche I had been hiding in with my car. No tickets given out today I suppose. Now I need to get white tie dressing…

**LILAH'S P.O.V.**

My car pulled into Barney's parking lot. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. My throat was hoarse from yelling so much. Not good. I needed a beautiful, charming voice for tonight. Shit. I scrambled around in my car, looking for my purse. It shot out from between the sheets with my fingers tight around it. I scolded it like it could understand me. But I knew it couldn't. Much less hear me. I sighed and pulled open my door, stepped out in pointy black heels and walked toward the automatic sliding doors. They opened with a woosh and I stepped inside and embraced the air conditioner. Perfect temperature.

"May I help you?" A perky young worker stepped from one of the many isles and smiled at me.

"I would appreciate that," I murmured. She nodded and grinned.

"What do you have in mind?"

"White-tie dresses. Maybe even a ball room dress?"

"Sure! What price range?"

"The most expensive you have," and this time I grinned in return.

**THOMAS'S P.O.V.**

I guessed I should go to Barneys…But then again they didn't have a very good selection of men's things. But the things they DID have were really nice and expensive. What could be an excuse to get one of those…Ah! The private ball tonight! I grabbed my expensive phone and punched in her number. The line crackled and then…

"Hello?" Her voice sighed.

"Hello Lilah!" I smiled in spite of myself.

"Oh! Hello…Thomas," She replied, surprised.

"I was wondering…Instead of just dinner, would you like to go to a private ball that's happening? I need a date…" I asked slyly.

"…Of course!"

"Are your parents ok with that?" I heard her teeth grind on the other end. "Fight?" I asked

"Yeah…I vowed not to care what they think anymore!" She laughed.

"Nice. You're a rebel." I chuckled.

"You could say that."

"So, where should I pick you up at? I mean, I don't think I'll be picking you up at your house anymore."

"Well…How about…The restaurant across from Barney's?" I stopped for a second.

"Hm, sure! See you then!"

"'kay. Bye." Her end of the line cracked and went dead. I smiled and shut my phone with a click.

**Like it? Hope you do. Read on! **


End file.
